


【蝙超】爱就马上行动

by RoyalWinterBear



Category: Batman: The Dark Knight Returns (2012-2013), Superman Returns (2006)
Genre: Chinese Language, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 01:57:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19052932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoyalWinterBear/pseuds/RoyalWinterBear





	【蝙超】爱就马上行动

「超人？」这或许是个糟糕的时机，蝙蝠侠——Bruce皱着眉想，他在战后会议进行的途中察觉了超人的异状，当然了，蝙蝠侠可不会随便被那副与平时无异的温和面孔给欺骗过去。但当他利用权限直接开启了超人上锁的房门时，铺面袭来的信息素令他措手不及。厚重而甜蜜的香味不断地窜入他的鼻腔，令Bruce的思绪愣了半秒，他从未想过超人会是一名Omega，毕竟对方一直以来都给予他氪星人并没有第二性别区分的错觉。

依旧穿着制服的超人正将自己蜷缩在床铺的一角，为了应对特殊情况而安装的红太阳灯已经被他打开了。蝙蝠侠晦暗不明的目光扫过对方拱起的脊背，他从未告诉过超人他在对方位于瞭望塔的房间中做了这些小手段，不过显然超人早已发现了它。

超人在察觉异响后花了点时间进行反应，他被欲望灼烧成一团糟的迟钝大脑正告诉他只有蝙蝠侠才有办法在他上锁后打开房门。超人有些窘迫的扯着披风遮挡住自己的下身，这才偏过头望向对方打算解释一下氪星人来势汹汹的发情期。拉奥啊，他几乎能够想象到蝙蝠侠的脸色了。

「B……」他深吸一口气，水润的蓝眼睛被情欲折磨的泛起一圈红色，滑腻的淫水正不断地从他开阖着的穴口泊泊流淌而出，湿软的肉壁蠕动着升起阵阵麻痒，空虚的生殖腔令他燥热难耐的需要Alpha精液的浇灌，「抱歉……我没料到那是……」

「针对氪星人的诱发剂？」蝙蝠侠正试着别让自己的视线紧黏在超人潮红的脸颊上，对方的发丝被汗湿，小卷毛有气无力的搭在额间。他半张着嘴气喘吁吁，舌尖时不时的舔弄过干燥的下唇，微微的探出与勾勒仿佛是一种挑逗。但超人脸上依旧带着那宛若人间之神的端庄——可惜那被蒙上一层水雾与欲望的眼眸却让蝙蝠侠很清楚对方被制服包裹着的肉体是一副怎样情色的模样，他下身淫荡的小嘴可能正收缩着渴求阴茎，从未被开拓的生殖腔正等待着Alpha去享用。

「给我点……时……时间，B……」Clark低声说道，当他作为超人时，总会让自己的声线显得可靠有力，带着诗一般奇特的韵律，这也表示当他忍耐不住让那声呻吟溢出时，会比正常人更加的色情与撩拨。他断断续续的喘息着，原本半勃的性器在蝙蝠侠的目光中更加的兴奋了，这让超人不得不小心的调整姿势避免让他鼓起的胯部被对方看见，同时控制着自己别去夹紧双腿扭动摩擦，他在蝙蝠侠嘶哑的喉音中瑟缩着微微颤抖，体内燃烧而起的麻痒与饥渴几乎要将他逼疯。他不能再让蝙蝠侠待着这里了，超人想，不需要更多的时间，他便会不受控制的开口乞求对方的操弄，让那条粗长的肉棒里里外外的操透他的生殖腔，再用精液将他属于Omega的子宫灌满。

「你想用红太阳灯忍耐过去？」蝙蝠侠朝超人的方向跨前几步，紧随其后出现的Alpha信息素让后者浑身一僵。Clark嗅到了些天竺葵的味道，夹杂着些……他真的分辨不太出，或许是雪松？蝙蝠侠的信息素带着Alpha惯有的侵略欲与掌控欲，这让他呼吸突然间变得沉重，呻吟克制不住的从喉间溢出，是的、是的，他的脑海中在Alpha信息素的压迫下不断的重复着这个词，只想翘起自己的屁股掰开臀肉，将不断溢出淫水的湿软穴口展现在蝙蝠侠的面前，扭着腰恳求着对方操干进他的深处。

「这不是个……问题……B……」超人——此刻他只能攥紧双拳，好控制住自己的嘴巴别去说些不该说的话。Omega的本能正催促着他去贴近蝙蝠侠，吮吸对方那粗壮能够为他带来无上愉悦的肉棒，他为自己的想法哆嗦了一下，翘起的阴茎被制服勒的发痛，他是如此的想要来自蝙蝠侠的抚摸与慰藉，「我能解决这个……」超人撑起嘴角，试图如往常那般温和而又可靠的笑了笑。

然后他便被步步紧逼的蝙蝠侠吻住了。

超人有些吃惊的睁大双眼，现在他看起来又有那么一点点朝着星球日报的小记者靠拢了，他试图说些什么，但对方挤入他口腔中的舌头很好的阻止了这一切。顿时Omega突然升高的信息素让房间内的气味变得更加甜蜜了——甜点，Bruce想，超人闻起来就像是一块巨大的樱桃派，让人忍不住想要品尝他红艳的、似乎轻轻的吮咬就能涌出蜜汁来的嘴唇是不是真如想象中那般美味。

「B……」超人在与对方唇舌交叠的间隙中叫道，蝙蝠侠强势的亲吻几乎没有给他留下任何反抗的余地，他呼吸间全是对方的气味，而来自Alpha的信息素轻而易举的让他变得更湿，Clark被对方摁压着后颈接受那令人窒息的深吻，在舌与舌亲密黏糊的摩擦在一起时头昏脑涨的想着自己此刻应该湿的就像是刚从水里捞起来一般。

红太阳灯下的超人在蝙蝠侠的亲吻中节节败退，对方灵巧的舌尖细致的探索过他口腔中的每一处，这让Clark控制不住的掀起一阵战栗，他抬起双手覆上对方的肩膀，几次的努力后只能选择抓住触手可及的漆黑披风，他迟钝的指挥着舌头与蝙蝠侠纠缠在一起，在吻变换着角度的同时吮着对方翘起的薄唇。

超人用那双充斥着情欲的失焦双眸望进Bruce的眼中，对方摘下了头罩，汗湿的短发凌乱的粘腻在一起，他脸颊凹陷眸色冷硬，犹如一名坚毅的战士。紧接着Clark发现对方那双暗沉深陷的眼眸中突然间点燃了一撮火花，而那团火焰逐渐燃烧起来，点亮了那些被隐藏在深处的、就连超人也没办法数清看透的情感。

几秒钟的对视后蝙蝠侠重新凑上前咬上了超人带了些红肿的水润嘴唇，他含着他柔软的下唇吮吸着，动作中全都是坚定的势在必得。他伸手隔着超人的制服覆上对方的臀部，而缩减距离的却是Clark，超人在粘腻的亲吻中无意识的呜咽着，他为Alpha包裹着袭来的信息素而兴奋的颤抖，不受控制的抬起一条腿勾住蝙蝠侠的腰部，试图用湿透的开合穴口与对方的性器相互挤压摩擦。

蝙蝠侠吮着超人颤抖的舌尖吞下对方所发出的、含糊不清的呻吟，收拢手指捏紧他浑圆饱满的臀肉，大都会的神之子因为发情期带来的欲望弓起腰贴近他，扭动着胯部就像是一名性感的尤物。他在Bruce亲吻结束后像是不满足般的的探出舌追随着他乞求着更多的缠绵，他气喘吁吁，来不及吞咽的唾液顺着他的嘴角流淌下来，划过他汗湿的脖颈。

随后Bruce将还没来得及反应过来的超人反身压制在了床上，对方的鲜红色披风朝着身体的另一侧铺散开来，甜美的樱桃派气息令人食指大动。蝙蝠侠低下头若有若无的亲吻着对方的后颈，嘴唇在触碰到那火热皮肤的瞬间惹来了超人的呜咽与颤抖。

他就像是整个人乖巧的在Alpha身下臣服，红太阳灯让对方蕴含了整个星球最强大力量的身体变得脆弱，他伸出舌头一遍遍的舔弄过对方的腺体，时不时利用着牙齿轻轻咬啮吮吸着，享受着超人不断从喉间溢出的湿软呻吟。对方偏过头尝试注视着他，一双并非因为热视线，而是由于饥渴与欲望而泛红的眼眸眨了几下，将浓密睫毛上挂着的泪珠抖落。

「B……」他用颤抖的声线叫道，语气是带着情色与无助的恳求，他在Alpha压迫性与侵略性十足的信息素中几乎喘不过气，天竺葵与雪松的气味是他整个人都晕乎乎的。而不断灼烧起的欲望让穴口渴望侵入般收缩着，超人本能的翘起臀部的摩擦蝙蝠侠的胯部，他此刻只希望对方能够贯穿他的身体，操开他柔嫩的肠壁，最后捅入Omega的生殖腔，「我需要……需要你……啊啊……是的……」

超人在对方的阴茎挤进他湿滑的臀缝中时呻吟着颤抖，而当蝙蝠侠将超人的制服脱下后，才发现对方究竟湿的又多厉害。他泛红的穴口张缩的像是缺少精液灌入的贪心小嘴，欲液不断地随着它的动作被挤出，顺着皮肤往下流淌过对方的大腿根部，将他的下身润湿。超人早已兴奋翘起的性器在没有了制服的阻碍，随着Clark摆动臀部的动作摇晃着滴出前液。

他必须标记他，蝙蝠侠脱下手套将手指探入超人湿软、不断翕张的肉穴中时这么想，他将对方后颈腺体那处的皮肤吮的通红，而对方的泛着麻痒的甬道在手指进入的瞬间便贪恋热情的将其裹紧，吸附着他手指的肉壁带着与钢铁之躯所完全不同的柔软湿润。蝙蝠侠屈起手指刮摩着超人敏感的肉壁，为对方在他手指的操弄动作中而产生的细微颤抖与呜咽喘息弯起嘴角，这还不够，他想，他会让这名氪星人的呻吟带上啜泣，摇摆着屁股邀请着他将Omega的生殖腔操透，打上属于他的记号。


End file.
